


Boss or not

by MinMin0913



Category: GOT7, w - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Assistant Park Jimin (BTS), CEO Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff and Humor, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, M/M, Mentioned Other GOT7 Members, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Tease, Misunderstandings, No Angst, Park Jimin (BTS) is So Done, Rich Min Yoongi | Suga, because i can't angst, communication skills is 10/10, not being sarcastic fr, this is honestly just for my own pleasure?, wow i can't english sorry, yoonmin have a great relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMin0913/pseuds/MinMin0913
Summary: Yoonmin au where jimin thinks he's dating an ordinary businessman. Come to find out, yoongi is actually the next ceo in line for the Min's corporation, Jimin's workplace. Chaos ensue.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin's never thought of himself as someone who works in an office or at least it's never been his dream job. In fact, he wanted to be a dancer, or even a choreographer but decided against it. He'd rather live a life knowing that he has a stable job and income than follow his dreams, not knowing if he'll ever be good enough of a dancer to earn him a living. Even if his boyfriend says otherwise. 

That's how the blonde haired man finds himself sitting in the office of one of the largest companies in South Korea known as the Min's corporation.

“Sir, I’ve completed the paperwork and left it on your desk.” Jimin announced as his boss approached, wanting nothing more than to head home after a long day of work.  
  
“Thanks jimin.” 

“If there’s nothing else, may I leave sir?” The older man quirks his eyebrows stoping his walk midway. _God please just let me leave. “_ Actually I’m going to need you to stay overtime from this week onwards.” 

_What have I done in my past life to deserve this._ Jimin grumbles under his breath before picking up his composure, “is there something wrong sir? Does the new project have an early deadline?”

”Ah no, nothing of that sort.” His boss pauses, face turning sour. “Father just mentioned that my brother will be taking over the company next year and I am not allowing that to happen.” 

“Sir, your brother as in the oldest of the Min siblings? I thought he doesn’t even work for Mr.Min?” 

“Exactly, I don’t know what’s going on in father’s mind. That’s why we’re going to need to work extra hard to persuade him to give the position to me. The rightful heir of this company.” The man turns around to give jimin a pitiful smile, “Sorry, Jimin.”

”fucking great.” He mumbles to himself.   
  


~*^-^*~

”Chim you okay? You don’t usually drink so much.” Tae hyung asks, petting his bestfriend on the back. “Of course I’m not fucking fine. I’ve been working overtime for the past two weeks just cuz my boss is trying to fight with his brother to be the the CEO of the company when his father steps down.” 

It’s a Saturday night, the first free one Jimin’s had since his boss started his journey on fighting with his brother for the company. So as a celebration, his boyfriend of 3 years decides to ring their friend group up for a movie night at their apartment. At least what was supposed to be a movie night anyways, until they all decided to add some alcohol into the equation. 

“it’s bad, he’s been coming home earliest at midnight for the past two weeks.” His boyfriend, Yoongi confirms. “But at least Geumjae is decent enough to let him off the hook when he arrives late the next morning." 

"Since when did you address his boss as Geumjae? It's not like you know him personally." Jin hyung questions, narrowing his eyes at the latter. "Well its not like Jimin addresses him as 'his boss' everytime he rants to me." 

The oldest of the group only nods, turning his attention back to the television. 

"Hyung, if Jimin's going through so much. Why not just ask him to quit?" Jungkook suggests, "You work from home and you earned enough to manage both of you when jimin hyung was still in Uni." 

"Yah! You brat, I'm not that selfish." Jimin defends, slapping the back of Jungkook's head. Receiving a scowl In return.

"But he's not wrong minnie, i've told you before that i want to take care of you. If it gets too difficult, it's better if you quit." 

"No means no hyung, if i'm capable of earning then i don't want to burden you for it." His boyfriend only gives him a _'are you sure?'_ look before shrugging and mumbling a soft "okay." 

Jimin sighs, leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder with a cup of alcohol in his hand. “But there’s one thing I don’t get, why is it that Mr.Min would rather give the position to his oldest son when he hasn’t even done jack shit to help the company?” He announces, just barely loud enough to catch the attention of his friends. 

“Maybe he does work? You’ve just never seen him before but how would you know what he does behind the scenes?” namjoon casually suggests, eyes never leaving the television. “Besides, who even is the oldest son of Min’s corporation?” 

Jimin shrugs, “Honestly no one really knows, it’s just a rumour going around the company that the oldest brother is a bitch so no one likes him since he never appears anyways.” The later shoots him a questioning look before shaking his head. 

”Alright, pay attention to the movie angel. You’ve been complaining the whole night.” Yoongi gives his thigh a gentle squeeze, causing the younger to let out a huff but shutting up nonetheless. 

It's around 3 in the morning when the movie finally ends, though it wasn't like anyone paid attention to it. The 3 youngests of the group had ultimately fallen asleep somewhere through the 40 minutes mark whereas the older ones had held their composure just long enough to watch the credit scene roll on screen. 

"Yoongi-ah, when are you planning to tell him?" Jin whispers, barely reaching the younger's ear as he eyed the other two man who were slowly drifting into dreamland. 

"Soon." He pauses.

"It's not like i'm trying to hide it but it's lowkey funny and plus he's like a spy in there, unknowingly letting me know who to trust and who to fire." Yoongi grins letting out a soft chuckle as he threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's soft locks. 

"So in other words, you're taking advantage of your boyfriend." The oldest points his index finger accusingly. 

Yoongi grimaces.

"Now i wouldn't call it 'taking advantage', the more appropriate phrase would be 'partner in crime who doesn't know he's the partner'" 

Jin only sighs, "Did you fail english or do you just have a lack of braincells? Whatever it is, just don't hurt him, Jiminie is too precious for you." 

The other only rolls his eyes at the statement. "I'll have you know that i'm proud and loud about being his boyfriend of three years." 

"And yet your 'boyfriend of three years' has no idea that you're the boss of his boss" 

"Don't worry hyung, in all seriousness I'll make sure to tell him as soon as possible. I'll figure it out even if my mom tries to kill me." Yoongi looks at the older in the eye, his palm pressing flat against his heart as to show his sincerity. 

Jin hums, letting the latter know that he trusts him before closing his eyes to allow his consciousness slip away. 

~*^-^*~

When Monday comes around, Jimin feels like he's just about to die. For one, the gathering on saturday had drained out his energy completely and as much as he regrets it he'd spent most of Sunday just being useless, sleeping in and watching youtube, all while his boyfriend slept like a log. Though he has to admit it helped him destress in one way or another. So when he comes back to work, he has completely forgotten that Mr.Min, the big boss of Min's corporation will be holding a meeting with the leaders of every department in the company including his children. 

"Park Ji Min! Quick, Appa is coming in-" The older man eyes his watch for a quick second, "5 minutes?! Shit, we need to get going." 

Frankly Jimin has never seem his boss look so frantic ever since he joined the company, it would be funny to him if his job isn't on the line but he guesses Geum Jae is really trying to fight for the spot that was given to his brother. _How the hell did i get caught up in this family business._

"We're almost there, we'll make it sir." he all but mumbles, watching as the numbers in the elevator increase slowly.

Surely enough, with a short of breath and files in hand they'd made it to the meeting just a minute before it hits nine. Unfortunately, right as Jimin held the door open for his boss he was met with the eyes of Mr.Min and his beloved wife. _Oh for fuck's sake, of course the big boss wouldn't be late._ With a small smile and quick bow, he closes the door and takes a seat beside his boss who looked like he was about to shit his pants. 

"Appa, you're early today. Is everything alright?"

"Geum Jae, I've always been at least 10 minutes early to meetings. What are you talking about?" Mr.Min quirks his eyebrow as he stares at his son with an unreadable expression. "Anyways, now that everyone is here let's get started." 

GeumJae looks around the room for a quick second before turning to his father, seemingly confused. "But Appa, aren't Nara and Yoongi hyung supposed to be here?" Jimin freezes upon hearing his boyfriend's name. 

_What?_ _No, there's no way. Maybe there's another Min Yoongi somewhere in this world, I'm just thinking too much._ He tries to console himself, what kind of coincidence is this? Come to think of it, he's only noticing now that he's actually never heard the name of the oldest Min sibling until now.

"Yoongi went to secure an important partnership and he brought Nara along 'cause he wanted her to learn. What a good brother your hyung is, always looking out for his sister." Mr.Min's wife explained, a warm smile plastered on her face as she praised her oldest son.

Jimin only eyed his boss, noting how his body tensed up completely, his eyes filled with nothing but fury.

"Alright, that's enough. The reason i called for a meeting is to discuss the future of this company, as most of you know I will be stepping down from my position next year due to my health conditions."

Jinyoung, the head of Human resources department raises his hand, earning a nod from Mr.Min. "Mr.Min, Will Geumjae be taking over the company instead?" 

"Right, thank you Jinyoung. That is actually why i called for this meeting." he pauses, glancing over at Geumjae for a quick second. "I'm sure many of you were expecting Geumjae to take over as he is mostly in charge of this company whenever I'm not around." The latter seems to find pride in that, letting a quick smirk make its way onto his face.

"However, It has been a long time decision of my wife and I that I will be handing the company over to my oldest son." Jimin watches as the head of each department instantly turn to look at each other with confused looks. 

"Yes, i know most of you are confused and probably have lots of questions. Geumjae, your mother and I trust you and we know you'll do well but you still have a lot to learn whereas your brother has been with us in this company ever since it started." 

"So have I." Geumjae tries to defend.

"I know Geumjae-ah, but you've never had an interest in business when you were younger so there were lots of things your brother learned in which you hadn't. Please try to understand your father." Mrs.Min comforts, looking at his son with worrying eyes. 

"Please, just give me a chance appa. I've worked so hard ever since i joined the company officially, I've done everything you asked. Hyung hasn't even set foot in here for as long as i remember, he wouldn't know anything about running this company." Jimin watches as his boss stands up in attempt to plead.

"Sit down Geumjae, I'm sorry but my decision is final. You'll be surprised how much your brother knows about this company despite giving up his office to work from home three years ago." Mr.Min proudly announces, gesturing for his son to take a seat before proceeding to open the reports of the company for the past 2 months. 

_This is going to be a long day._

When the meeting ends, Jimin had never been so glad to stretch his limbs, ready to head out and go back to the comfort of his own desk but of course fate is never on his side. Right as he was ordered to leave by his boss, who had intended to talk to his father in private, he was stopped by a soft cough from behind him. 

"Mrs.Min, is there anything I can help you with?" He turns around with the most genuine smile he could gather.

"Jimin, was it?" the boy nodded in return. "I've heard a lot about you around the company." _fuck, only good things i hope._ Alright so maybe Jimin is scared shitless right now because he's literally only been in this company for three years, what kind of rumours were going around to be able to reach the big boss' wife?

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. In fact, I actually need your help." 

"I'm sorry? I hope I'm not being rude Mrs.Min but what can I possibly help you with..?" He has to admit, that probably came out a lot ruder than he intended but what's done is done. 

Mrs.Min chuckles, putting a hand on Jimin's shoulder. "I've heard from many of our employees that you've got a great taste in fashion, even going as far as helping them pick out outfits during your free time." 

Jimin mumbles out a soft 'oh' not really sure where the conversation was going. 

"Hey, I won't eat you. Come on, I've asked Geumjae to give you the day off." The woman jokes, walking past Jimin as she gestured for him to follow. 

"Uhm, where are we going?" 

Mrs.Min stops, "Shopping." She grins, picking up the pace from before.

 _Can this day get any fucking weirder?_ Jimin lets out a soft huff before quickening his footstep to catch up with the woman in front of him.

~*^-^*~

Jimin has to admit, riding in the same car with his boss' mom is possible one of the weirdest thing he's ever experienced since graduating from university. To make matters worse, he sat bombarded by at least a hundred questions for 10 straight minutes on the way to the mall. Thankfully, by the time they'd reached the questions stopped and they walked in a painfully awkward silence. But hey, anything is better than your boss' mom asking you about all your family life and university experiences. He'd really rather not talk about it. 

However though, walking in silence did get Jimin to look around and take in every single store they passed. He felt like a human walking through the dinosaur era. Okay so maybe that's not the best expression to use but he just felt so out of place with how classy and elegant the whole mall was. Everything was branded. Then again he was walking with one of the richest woman in South Korea so he wasn't sure what he was expecting. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his phone and snapped a quick photo for his snapchat story. (Yes he's a 25 year old adult using snapchat, don't judge.) 

It's around an hour later that Mrs.Min had decided to take a break from shopping, ultimately ending up in front of starbucks, much to Jimin delight. He really didn't want to walk around for the next few hours just giving his fashion advices to one of his bosses, it's really not the best experience. While waiting for Mrs.Min who had picked up a phone call after putting down her order, Jimin decided to pull out his phone to check his notifications. 

**Yoon:**

_Just saw your snapchat story_

_Are you skipping work?_

_Sorry to burst your bubbles baby but with your paycheck, those branded suits are gonna put a hole in your wallet._

_How about you let me be your sugar daddy and I'll get you all those fancy shoes baby, you just have to quit work, stay at home and let me cuddle you 24/7._

_Great deal ay?_

**Chim:**

_You wish hyung_

_No actually I wish I'm skipping work right now_

_Would rather be in the office with Geumjae than helping his mom pick out clothes_

_Why is this part of my work life._

_Why didn't you warn me about this difficult society_

**Yoon:**

_AHAHHAHA_

_you're with your boss' mom?_

_Look at you, you've made it ~_

_You're gonna be a son in law soon._

_Proud of you baby, be my sugar daddy while you're at it yea?_

**Chim:**

_shut-_

_Are you selling me up for my boss right now?_

_Tsk tsk and I thought i was the love of your life._

**Yoon:**

_Nah, it's a win-win situation._

_I get myself a sugar daddy while you get to live the rich people life._

**Chim:**

_Sure_

_Anyways gtg_

_See you at home~_

seen

"Jimin-ah, actually I brought you out here not just to ask for your fashion advices." Jimin looks up at Mrs.Min, head tilted to a side. 

"oh?" 

Mrs.MIn smiles, "I've heard much more than your fashion advices Jimin, everyone seems to love you in the company and i think i can see why now. You've got a great personality, extremely welcoming yet just enough to not be annoying or insensitive." 

Jimin furrows his brows at that, _did his boss' mother just analyse his personality?_

"Thank you for the compliment, Mrs.Min but I'm just trying my best." 

"I admire that about you, and i think you'd be a great son-in-law." She pauses, "What do you think about marrying a member of the Min family? I mean of course Geumjae is your boss and all but what about Nara? She's only a few years younger than you."

Jimin watches her with a shocked expression, surely this has got to be a joke. They've only spent less than a day together and she's already asking him to get married to her daughter. What the actual fuck.

"I- I'm sorry Mrs.Min but that doesn't seem too appropriate.. and I already have a boyfriend." He knows it's probably not the best idea to come out to a person who can potentially fire him and ruin his life but he really can't seem to care at the moment. 

"Oh? Well alright then, but just keep it in mind Jimin-ah. You're a great guy and I'd love it if you were there for any of my children." She smiles, taking a sip from her coffee.

Jimin forces himself to give a small smile in return before looking down and deciding that his caramel macchiato is the most interesting thing on Earth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is honestly not subtle and Jimin is lowkey confused but also really done.

"Hyuuuuuuuuung! I'm home!" Jimin announces as he closes the apartment door, clumsily hanging his coat on the hanger by the door. 

"Hey." His boyfriend greets, opening his arms as an invitation for a hug. 

Jimin smiles at his boyfriend, wasting no time in wrapping his arms around Yoongi's neck, leaning in for a soft peck. 

"Well you don't look too exhausted, must've been a good shopping trip huh?" Yoongi teases, breaking from the hug to hold his boyfriend's hand. 

Jimin rolls his eyes, dragging Yoongi towards their bedroom where he places himself on the soft sheets. "It was a pain. I'm never ever going to shop with that woman again. Never." 

"You're dirty, get up and go wash youself first." Jimin chuckles at his boyfriend's nagging, he's always been the tidier one. 

"Fine but I've got a whole story time coming up, you better not fall asleep while i'm in there." 

"No promises." Yoongi grins, flopping himself onto their bed. "Now get your ass out of my face before they're clean." 

"Please, you love my ass." 

"Nah, have you seen Joons? He's got a full course meal going on." 

Jimin flips his boyfriend off before disappearing into the bathroom.

"I'm serious! I'd pay hundreds for that shit." Yoongi shouts from his bed, receiving a "fuck you" in return. He chuckles at that, turning his attention back to his phone.

So Jimin might have taken a much longer bath than he needed but who can blame him? He had to go through a boring meeting for half of his day and spent the other half trying to entertain a certain woman who basically asked him to be her son-in-law on their first official meeting. It's weird, really weird but he doesn't really expect much. 

Making sure to dry himself completely, he wraps the towel just above his hip before stepping out of he bathroom where he was almost certain that his boyfriend had probably found his way into dreamlad.

"Ah, if it isn't not Joon's ass."

Or not. 

Jimin scowls at his boyfriend's words, taking small steps towards the closet, all while looking at Yoongi straight in the eye. Well, whatever he could see from how much he squinted his eyes. He drops his towel and quickly puts on a pair of boxers and an (yoongi's) oversized hoodie before climbing onto bed and slipping under the warm duvet. He snuggles up to his boyfriend as he pets his almost dry hair. 

"You didn't dry your hair?" Yoongi questions, threading through the others soft black locks, watching as Jimin took his other hand into his own small ones. 

"I got lazy" 

Yoongi hums, "So what was it about that story time you mentioned?" 

"Oh right, I'm kinda lazy to explain now." He pauses, lifting up each and every one of Yoongi's fingers before closing them up, all but the middle fingers. 

He giggles as his boyfriend lets out a small "tsk" , "So i'll just keep it short." Jimin opens up all of yoongi's fingers again but this time he places his own chubby ones between them. 

"Basically, you weren't that far off when you said i'm gonna be a son-in-law."

Yoongi pauses his movement, "what?" He lets out a breathy laugh. "I know! It's ridiculous!" 

"She told me that I have a great personality and that I should consider getting married to one of the Min's. I wanted to throw myself out a building from how awkward the whole conversation was." Jimin groans. 

Silence. 

"Pfft! You can't be serious right now, there's litterally no way." Yoongi bursts out into a fit of laughter, removing his hands from Jimin's hair and fingers. 

"Hey! Don't laugh, i'm being serious right now. That's why i said it's ridiculous like who does she think she is?" 

"I mean she is your boss' boss." 

"Thanks mister obvious, i totally couldn't figure that out." Jimin grumbles, crossing his hands over his chest as he sits up right, head leaning against the headboard.

"Did you accept it?" Jimin narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. "Are you dumb? Obviously not, i told her i have a boyfriend." 

Yoongi places a soft peck on Jimin's lips, pulling him down into a more comfortable position where both their legs were tanggled together, with Jimin's head on his chest. "I love you Minnie." 

"I love you too." He mumbles in return before drifting to sleep. 

~*^-^*~

"I really don't get it." 

"Maybe she changed? It's not like you still live with your parents anymore." 

Yoongi had taken it upon himself to invite Jin over once Jimin had left the house for work, he just really needed someone to talk to and who better to look for than his ex roommate? So both men were currently sitting on the kitchen counter with a pot of ramen placed before them with a bottle of soju each. 

"I just- She hated every single one of my partners because none of them were rich, and now she's just willingly asking Jimin to join our family?" Yoongi groans in frustration, taking a big sip of soju.

"I mean does it matter anymore? You were single for like 4 years before you got together with Jimin." Jin says, stuffing a spoonful of noodles into his mouth. "And shouldn't you be glad that your mom likes Jimin? Unless you're not planning on keeping him forever." 

The older of the pair raises his brows at Yoongi who only shook his head.

"No, I'm really glad and I do plan on staying with him for the rest of my life but it's still kind of complicated." 

Jin points his chopsticks at Yoongi, still lightly chewing his noodles. " You're the one who's making it complicated," He gulps down the last of his noodles. "Just tell Jimin that you're THE Min Yoongi of Min's corporation, it's really not that hard." 

Yoongi sighs at that, sure he knows that It won't be too difficult to explain to Jimin because he knows that the younger is understanding and three years into their relationship, both of them were well aware that communication is key. It was sort of an unspoken rule -always solve things out during or after an argument, though that was the least of his complications. Sure they may not have had the longest relationship, but it was long enough for Yoongi to be a hundred percent sure that he wants to be with Jimin for as long as he lives. Cheesy, he knows. 

The problem is his parents, being born into a rich family means that there was an agreement attached to his life. Since young he knew that his parents were either going to force him into an arranged marriage or get him to go on dates with rich kids. Don't get him wrong, his parents love him and it's clear as day but status was important to them, he knows that going to them and telling them that he wants to marry a boy he met in Uni, who is also conveniently his brother's assistant is like digging his own grave. Now? He wasn't so sure anymore, seeing as his mother had casually asked Jimin to join their family because of his great personality. He thinks, maybe status wasn't that important to them afterall. Well, he'll just have to find out.

"yea maybe i will soon," He mumbles.

Yoongi smirks, thumb circling the rim of his soju bottle, "But I'm going to have some fun while I'm at it." 

The older stares at him in confusion before shrugging and turning his attention back to the pot of ramen in front of him.

~*^-^*~

Going back to work the next day, was like hell to Jimin. Sure for his boss' wife, yesterday seemed to have been a pretty good day but for Jimin it's a completely different story. He knows the likelihood of seeing her in the office again for the next few weeks is probably really slim to none. Heck, she could even be enjoying herself at a spa as we speak but Jimin is a paranoid man. Don't blame him though, no. He was just born like that, and so Jimin has been walking around the office with awfully cautious steps. He was so god damn slow that anyone who saw him would have thought he was in pain. 

After 5 long hours of peering around corners and dashing his way past the office's pantry, Jimin finally lets his guard down during lunch hour, officially deeming the office a safe ground. 

Oh boy was he wrong.

”Jimin! Come over here please.” Jimin freezes upon hearing his name, immediately making his way towards the direction of the sound. He stops right by the table where Mr and Mrs.Min were seated, bending his body into a quick bow. 

“Good afternoon Mr.Min, Mrs.Min.” He greets lightly.

”Take a seat.” Mrs.Min gestures towards the chair opposite her.

Jimin complies.

”Actually we have something we’d like to discuss with you.” _Oh fuck, she can’t actually be serious about getting me to date Nara right?_

Jimin's thoughts were interrupted when Mr.Min clears his throat, catching his attention. "It's about yoongi, my oldest son." Jimin nods, thinking nothing of it. Sure, it's weird hearing your boyfriend's name come out of your boss' mouth but it's not like he knows this 'Yoongi' so where's the harm in that. ;))

"Like I mentioned in the meeting, he'll be taking over next year and that's less than 6 months from now. So he's coming into work next week just until he settles down, then he'll decide if he continues working at home." 

The latter's not sure why he needs to know this but he nods anyways. 

"We've already discussed with Geumjae and we've decided that you will be assisting Yoongi while he settles down since you are currently the best assistant there is in our company." Mrs.Min hums at that, "And Yoongi is a very impatient person which makes you even better for him since you're quick with your work."

Jimin stares at his bosses, slowly taking in what they had just told him. _But isn't this unfair to GeumJae? Who's going to assist him?_

Mr.Min chuckles.

"You're still GeumJae's assistant, he's just agreed to lessen your workload for the time being while his brother is here." _Fuck._ It's only when he receives a reply that he realises he had voiced out his thoughts.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid I don't really understand, so should i be attending meetings with Geumjae-ssi or Yoongi-ssi?" He questions, not understanding this whole 'arrangement' at all. _And why the fuck am i the one suffering with work?_ He curses in his brain, making sure that he doesn't say it out loud this time. 

"As of the next few months, you will be following Yoongi, GeumJae will be briefing you more about it." 

"Also Jimin, i hope that whatever happens you won't quit. We're saying this because Yoongi can be pretty.." Mrs.Min pauses. "rude and cold to new people but he's a good boy, just keep that in mind okay?" 

Jimin nods, he guesses the next few months are going to be a pain. 

Standing up, he dismisses himself and heads towards the opposite end of the cafeteria. Yes, he's trying to be transparent. No, it doesn't work like that but hey you gotta believe what you gotta believe. He decides to get himself a simple set lunch before taking a seat next to Young Jae, Jinyoung's assistant, who immediately beams at his presence. 

"Hyung! I feel like i haven't spoken to you in forever." The younger man exclaims, making Jimin giggle.

"Yea, GeumJae's been holding me back so I guess I just let go of socialising but hey I'm back now!" 

Young Jae hums for a bit, tapping his fingers on his empty coffee cup. "Oh btw I heard that the oldest Min sibling will be coming back to work next week, how's your boss dealing with that?" 

Jimin groans at that, why does it always seem like everyone knows everything before he does?

"Don't even get me started, apparently I'm supposed to assist the oldest Min too! Like what am I, a puppet?" He stuffs a spoonful of rice into his mouth, taking an extra effort to chew extremely hard. 

"That's really weird, good luck hyung. Hopefully you don't get involved with their little squabbles too much, apparently it used to be the most annoying thing that happens in the company." 

Young Jae offers a pitiful smile as the older of the pair grumbles under his breath. 

~*^-^*~

Ten minutes.

Jimin is exactly Ten minutes away from meeting the brother of his boss who will also be his boss for the next few months, he's not too sure why he's nervous and anxious but maybe it's because he'll be working for someone who has the same word by word name as his boyfriend. Not to mention, he'll have to feel the tension between his two bosses who will undoubtedly be trying their best to step on one another. _okay well it'll probably only be Geum Jae but whatever._

He knows for a fact that the Min's had already arrived, it wasn't exactly hard to tell when the whole office had turned into a supermarket. No one was subtly about passing by the meeting room just to get a glimpse of the rumoured 'rude but also the man of your wet dreams, Min Yoongi' and Jimin is just about to piss his pant because a whole weekend of thinking had lead him to only one conclusion. _He_ will be suffering the most out of everyone in the company for the next few months to come. 

He eyes the door of the meeting room, slowly counting down the minutes that passes with every single step he took behind Geum Jae. They're exactly a minute away when Geum Jae decreases his pace, a signal for Jimin to open the door for him. With a deep breath, he pushes the door open and closes his eyes for a brief second until he felt a presence walk past him.

_What the actual fuck._

That's the first thing that comes into his mind when his eyes meet with a _very_ _suspiciously_ familiar pair of cat like eyes that he goes home to every single night, sitting on the chair right next to his big boss. 

_You've got to be kidding me, there's no fucking way._

Jimin blinks twice, even going as far as to rubbing his eyes just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming but to no avail, he opens them to see the very same pair of eyes that he looks into after every single one of his orgasms for the past three years, staring back at him. _Okay wait what the hell are you thinking Park Jimin, get a grip of yourself._ He shakes his head and closes the doors before taking a seat right in front of his boyfriend, being extremely aware that every single one of the head of departments, their assistants and his bosses were in the room with them. 

"Right, now that everyone is here. Yoongi, please introduce yourself. Most of the assistants here have no idea who you are so be smart with your word choices." Mr.Min warns with a stern voice. 

Jimin watches as Yoongi stands up with a smirk on his face, eyes never leaving him. "Well, most of you already know me. Jinyoung, Jaebum, Mark, Geumjae, Jieun, Hyuna." He nods at them. "But for those who don't, I'm Yoongi. The oldest of the Min siblings and also a rumoured asshole. Nice to meet you."

"Yoongi, I said be mindful." Mr.Min clears his throat, side eyeing his son.

Jimin 'tsks' under his breath, noting how his name wasn't mentioned as he glares into his boyfriend's soul. _The only reason you know about the rumours is cause you've been lying to me, you fucking asshole._ He's really starting to hate this. No. He's starting to hate his boyfriend. Three years. Three fucking years his boyfriend had hidden the fact that he's the fucking brother of his boss.

"Alright, yoongi will be briefing all of you real quick about the gradual changes he'll be making to the company." Mrs.Min announces, pointing at the presentation behind her.

Yoongi gives his boyfriend one last glance before he begins with his presentation.

Half an hour later and Jimin is starting to feel sleepy, sure he loves listening to his boyfriend's voice and all but it doesn't make what he says any less boring. Thankfully, the presentation ends soon after with not too many complications.

"So any questions?" Yoongi asks with a small smile, giving a nod when Youngjae raises his hand.

"Uhm sir, when you mentioned keeping a close eye on all the employees and interns. Will you be firing anyone?" 

Yoongi smirks at that, eyeing Jimin for a quick second before replying in the smoothest voice possible. "What's your name handsome?" 

_Oh for fuck's sake, really Yoongi? Flirting like your boyfriend and your parents aren't sitting right fucking here._ Jimin scowls under his breath, feeling his face heat up from frustration as he watches Young Jae blurt out his name really softly. No he's not jealous, he's just really fucking annoyed and confused. 

"Min Yoongi! Be more professional will you?" Mrs.Min scolds. Yoongi only chuckles before replying with a "I'll discuss it with Jinyoung later." 

Beside him, he hears Nara giggle while mumbling under her breath about how her brother wasn't even single. Weird, Jimin wonders if Nara knows about his relationship with Yoongi but shrugs it off. 

"Alright, you're all dismissed except for Jimin." _Right. He'd completely forgotten that he was assigned to be his boyfriend's assistant. Talk about trust and equality huh?_

All six of them sit in silence as they waited for everyone to file out of the room, leaving only the Min family and Jimin inside. Once they're left alone, Mrs.Min stands up and gestures for Jimin to follow her action. "Yoongi-ah, this is Jimin. Your brother's assistant who will be following you while you find an assistant of your own."

The said man forces a smile before bending 180 degrees in front of his boyfriend. "Look at how polite he is Yoongi, be nice to him alright?" 

"Oh is it? Nice to meet you Jimin-ah, I look forward to working with you." Jimin glares at his boyfriends, biting back a snarky remark. 

"Nice to meet you sir, please treat me well." 

Yoongi chuckles, "Of course, I have to do my best for an angel like you don't I?" 

The whole room groans in annoyance, mumbling curse words under their breath. "Hyung, this is an office not a night club. Don't treat my assistant like one of your one night stands." Geum Jae grits his teeth in annoyance.

Mr.Min sighs, lifting his hand to dismiss the family. "Yoongi stop playing around and get to work." 

Jimin wastes no time is walking out the door first after mentioning that he will be leading Yoongi to his office. Thankfully, his boyfriend was smart enough to not cause a scene in front of the whole office as they silently made their way to their destination. Not without the "G-good morning sir!" Or "it's good to meet you sir!" Or "I hope you'll settle down well, we're here to help you sir!" by thirsty ass interns though. He shakes his head, secretly proud that the man they're thirsting over is _his boyfriend._

Once they've arrived in front of the office, Jimin opens the door, purposefully letting it go just in time for Yoongi to have to hold it for himself.

"This is your office sir, I hope you're comfortable with it." He announces, not turning around to face his boyfriend.

Yoongi only chuckles, "jimin-ah.." he whispers, walking forward to press himself against the younger's back, head resting on his shoulder. 

Jimin freezes, coughing loudly as he steps away from his boyfriend. Turning around to glance at the security camera placed behind Yoongi in which Geum Jae had insisted on installing, with the determination of catching his brother lazing around and sleeping instead of doing work. The older seems to understand, picking up his posture and walks past Jimin towards his desk. Jimin hums, bowing his head lightly before sitting down on his desk which was placed at the corner of the room. 

~*^-^*~

Jimin doesn't know how long it's been, an hour, two hours? Either ways, he feels his muscles tightening from staying in one position for too long. Usually, with Geum Jae he would just shrug it off and get back to work but considering it's his boyfriend who he can't seem to love right now, he lifts his arms and legs to pull them into a long stretch, yawning in the process. This causes Yoongi to look up at him, a fond smile making its way onto his face. 

"Minnie.." 

Silence.

"Angel." 

Silence.

"Baby?" 

Silence.

"Come on, I'm sorry." 

Jimin looks up from the documents on his desk, lifting a brow when he sees his boyfriend pouting at him. For a second, he's thinking of ignoring the older but decides against it. 

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." He replies in the calmest tone he can manage. 

"Hey, that's unfair." 

Jimin rolls his eyes at that, "but lying to me for three years and flirting with Young Jae right in front of my face isn't?" 

Yoongi clicks his tongue and points at the younger playfully, "Fax. Anyways, you've been working for three hours and you missed lunch hour. Go get some food." 

_Oh. So that's why he felt so drained._

"What about you? You haven't left the office either. Aren't you gonna eat?" Sure, he may be mad at Yoongi but he stills cares for him. 

The latter shakes his head, "Nah, I've still got some documents to finish up. I'll just eat at home later, you go ahead baby." 

Jimin frowns at that, surely that's not healthy he thinks. "It's okay, I'll eat with you later." He mumbles, he's not too hungry anyways.

Yoongi opens his mouth in protest, but shuts it almost immediately, he knows well enough that nothing is going to change his boyfriend's mind. 

It's awhile later that Jimin's concentration was interrupted by the sound of shuffling coming from Yoongi's desk. He looks up wondering what the commotion was, considering Yoongi was a very silent worker. He's a little lost when he notices the older placing his document back into their respective files, leaving nothing but a pair of spectacle and desk lamp on the table. The older seems to notice him staring as he stands up with a bag in his hand and walks towards his boyfriend. 

"Come on, let's go." 

Jimin frowns, "Go where..? I don't remember marking any appointments on your schedule today."

"My schedule is clear, we're going home." Yoongi holds out a hand for the other. 

"But it's only-" Jimin peers behind his boyfriend to look at the clock on the wall. "6pm." 

"Yes it is, and i'm letting us off early to get some food into your system." 

"Hyung, that's not how it works." 

Yoongi shrugs, "My company, my rules. Now stop complaining and pack up." 

Jimin grumbles in annoyance, hating the fact that he had to leave unfinished documents for the next day. Nonetheless, he complies and begins to pack up. 

"Are you driving? Will I need to take the bus home?" Jimin wonders, transportation had never been a problem for them as Yoongi worked from home and didn't need to drive anywhere, leaving Jimin to take their shared car to work every day. But it won't exactly be appropriate to get in the car with your boss either so- 

"Who said anything about taking the bus? I'm driving and you're coming with me." 

"No way, people can't see us getting into the same car." 

Yoongi sighs, "Minnie, i don't care about the rumours." 

"But I do, it may not affect you but what will the company think when they see their boss letting his assistant into his car?" Jimin complains. 

"Baby, do you really think I'll let you work as my assistant for the next few months?" Yoongi lifts his brow. _Jimin knows the answer._ "heck, i don't think i even want you to work here anymore." 

Jimin looks into his boyfriend's eyes and his blood runs cold, the older is serious and he can see it clearly. "Are.. are you firing me?" Yoongi doesn't answer, shifting his gaze to the floor. 

"No, what the fuck? First, you suddenly appear in my workplace after three fucking years of us being together just to let me know that you've been the brother of my boss this whole fucking time. Now you're even making my decisions for me? Are you fucking serious hyung, do you even care about how I feel? Am i a fucking joke to you?" 

Jimin was fuming at this point, he wants to think that he's just being petty and that his boyfriend meant no harm but he knows he isn't. He knows that he has the right to be mad and he's not going to hold back. 

"Jimin... let me explain okay? Can you please sit down first baby..?" 

Jimin lets out a shaky breath, standing still for a few seconds before taking his seat and nods for Yoongi to continue. He shouldn't, he shouldn't be forgiving his boyfriend so easily but he loves the other too much to let something like this get between them.

"Minnie, i promise with my whole heart that i do love and care about you okay? But I really can't have you work as my assistant, it doesn't feel right. With me taking over the company soon and everything, it just feels so fucking wrong. I don't want to risk our relationship just because someday in the future we'll have this unspoken dynamic between us. Even if we don't want to acknowledge it, I'm still going to be your boss and i'll be superior over you, which is so fucking messed up."

It makes sense, it really does. Jimin knows what both men wanted in their relationship, and a big part of it was equality. Yoongi's right, it's really fucking messed up that he's working as his boyfriend's assistant. 

Jimin looks down at his fingers, and speaks with a shaky breath. "Then what will we do..?" 

The older walks over to him and places his hands above the younger's smaller ones, "I know you want to help provide for the both of us and I won't stop you from doing that, but I also know that you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life doing paperwork."

It's true, he wouldn't. 

"So i was thinking maybe you could apply to work as a dance instructor? Hobi's dance studio will be open soon and he told me that he'd be more than happy to have you there. And don't you dare say you're not good enough because i've seen you dance before and it's honestly breathtaking, it's like watching an angel decend from heaven."

Jimin giggles."You're exaggerating, don't be so dramatic." 

"No i'm not. What i'm trying to say is that you should consider it. You're a great dancer angel, and i'd rather see you work with something you're passionate about than have you come home late everyday doing some stupid paperwork that you're not even interested in." Yoongi encourages, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. 

"Okay, maybe I will. But I'm still going to finish up the documents for this week, and then you can fire me. I don't want to burden GeumJae with the extra work." 

"I don't want to burden GeumJae, blah blah." Yoongi mocks, face turning sour as he rolls his eyes. 

Jimin giggles "You're so dramatic, he's been a good boss for three years. It's the least I can do." 

"Good boss my ass, that brother of mine obviously has some feelings for you and it shows, you idiot. He wouldn't even blink if i'd wanted to fuck with any of his previous assistants. Did you see how defensive he got over you earlier? If we weren't in a stable relationship, i'd actually be worried right now." 

The younger sticks out his tongue, not really believing his boyfriend's words, earning a groan from Yoongi. Jimin smiles in amusement before tossing the car key at Yoongi and makes his way out of the office. He's pretty sure he hears a faint "fuck's sake, warn a man next time." followed by a loud bang and quick footsteps afterwards. 

~*^-^*~

After dinner, they've both decided to sit down and properly discuss the events that happened that day. Though it mainly consisted of a certain Min Yoongi apologising profusely in the middle of their conversation. They were snuggled up comfortably on the couch with Jimin in between the older's lap when he decides to stand up and make his way into their bedroom. Yoongi, being the lazier one just assumed that he was going to the bathroom, thinking nothing much of it. 

A few seconds later, the younger appears with a blanket in his hands. He placed it right next to Yoongi before ruffling his hair and turning back to where he came from. 

"Wait. Where're you going?" Yoongi sits up in confusion. 

"To bed." 

"Then why'd you give me the blanket?" 

Jimin stops midway, turning to face his boyfriend with a grin. "I said i'm going to bed, not you." 

"You're not actually making me sleep on the couch are you?" Yoongi curses. "Come on I appologised! Don't leave me here to rot!" 

"Yea well, unlike a certain someone. I'm not a liar." Jimin smiles evilly before disappearing into the depth of their shared bedroom.

~*^-^*~

Safe to say, it took an extra effort for Jimin to wake his overly grumpy boyfriend up and ready for work the next day. 

The younger basically hums in amusement as he spends the rest of the morning listening to his boyfriend's groans and complaints about how his whole body was in pain. Jimin thinks his boyfriend deserves it, so it doesn't bother him. It's like music to his ears. 

No, he's not a sadist...

Well actually, it's debatable.

"Oh fuck it, come on let's go for lunch. I can't fucking sit here and analyse these documents when i feel like an 80 year old man." 

Jimin glances at the clock. There's about another hour before lunch but yoongi's the boss so he just shrugs it off and follows the older man towards the cafeteria. 

Right, so maybe he wants to take back his shrug and run all the way back to his office to bury himself in his paperwork. Of course the whole of the Min family were going to be there at the cafeteria an hour before everybody else's lunch hour and of course Yoongi was going to drag Jimin towards their table. He should have known the older had his schemes. 

_Fuck my life._

Jimin bows, making sure to greet every single one of them before sitting down next to Yoongi at the far end of the table. 

"Jimin-ah, nice of you to join us here today. I hope Yoongi's been treating you well." Mrs.Min questions.

"Yea." Jimin nods, not really sure what else he could say. 

GeumJae huffs, "you don't have to be scared speak up, if hyung's been treating you horribly just tell me." 

Then they fell into a comfortable silence, not for Jimin obviously but you get the gist of it. It's odd, jimin thinks. No one tries to start up a conversation at all, like they were all just sitting in their own bubble. 

That is until Yoongi decides to be a dumbass. 

"Hey babe, can you pass me the salt." 

Jimin looks at Yoongi with wide eyes as his whole body tenses up. Oh fuck. 

He glances around briefly, watching as everyone stopped their movements and stared blankly at the pair. 

"hyung, can you stop flirting with every single person you set your eyes on?" 

Yoongi shrugs, not even looking away from his food. "I didn't know it was illegal to call my boyfriend babe." 

"Hyung!" Jimin squeaks, face flushing red. 

GeumJae's jaw drops open.

"You're fucking my assitant? What's wrong with you?!" 

"Jimin! You said you have a boyfriend!" 

"Min Yoongi, this is very inappropriate behavior coming from you." 

Yoongi remains calm, lifting his fork to plop another piece of chicken into his mouth, "Technically, I've known Jimin before you did Geum. We've been dating for 3 years and met two years before that. Oh, he's also coincidentally the guy i live with right now." 

Mrs.Min gasps, "Jimin, is this true?" 

"Yea he's the boyfriend I was talking about.." he whispers, avoiding any sort of eye contact as he was well aware that all eyes were on him.

"That's great! Why didn't you just tell me?" Mrs.Min squeals in delight. Seems like she wasn't lying about inviting him into the family afterall. 

Yoongi chuckles lightly, looking at his mother.

"That's cuz i didn't tell him i was your son until he saw me yesterday." 

Mr.Min eyes his son carefully.

"How long were you planning on hiding this from us?" 

Yoongi only glaces at his father "For as long as i could stay with him."

The Mins were confused and out of their minds trying to figure out the whole situation. It makes Jimin uncomfortable, this wasn't how he intended to properly meet his boyfriend's family and he sure as hell didn't plan on getting involved in with his boss. He looks down, not completely sure if he should say anything. The older seems to sense his discomfort as his hands found their way onto Jimin's small ones under the table. Jimin looks up to see Yoongi offer a fond smile and suddenly nothing else mattered. 

_Yea, we'll be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!! So yes this is the end of the story and I hope you guys enjoyed it :D  
> Ps. I apologise for the bad writing towards the end, i kinda just wanted to finish the story ahahah
> 
> Honestly i originally wanted to just end it after their argument but then i decided to include their families reaction and ended up dragging the story lol. 
> 
> Okay anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
